


Unwelcome Welcome

by Kerniculis



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: M/M, Very light sexual content, most likely anyway, reference to sexual content, will be a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerniculis/pseuds/Kerniculis
Summary: Michelle and the girls are bored one day, and so they decide to ransack James's room - it seemed like a good idea, until James came home with an unexpected guest...
Relationships: David Donnelly/James Maguire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Unwelcome Welcome

To say the four girls were bored, was an understatement. With James having left early that morning with little better than cryptic reasoning, that left the four girls to come up with a plan for the day without him - and it seemed nothing was coming to them. 

“I’m bored,” Erin groaned, and Michelle fixed her with a fierce glare, lips thin.

“Well done, Erin,” she snapped, throwing her hands to the sky “you’re a genius. What’s next, the sky is blue?” The girl crumpled under Michelle’s gaze, as Clare raised her hand, eliciting a roll of Michelle’s eyes, and a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not school Clare,” Michelle said “you can speak.” The Rubenesque girl started, before continuing, miffed.

“Well, what about going to your room,” Clare said, and added “I mean, that’s at least something! Better than- better than staying here! It’s a free house, after all.” Orla nodded sagely, and wagged her finger at Clare.

“I still say we should’ve gone to my house,” the brunette said, sticking her bottom lip out, and tugging at it curiously “my mam’s not home either.” Michelle sat up straight, gazing at the girl in confusion.

“Orla- you and Erin live at the same house,” Michelle said, and the girl didn’t respond, and so Michelle added “her parent’s would be home. So, we wouldn’t be alone, Orla.” Orla understood and shrugged, and with a sigh, Michelle stood up.

“There’s nothing in my room,” Michelle muttered, looking out the window at the McCormick neighbours run past, screeching “little shits. ‘Nyway, there isn’t anything in my room. Parents stripped it of everything after findin’ fags in my room.” Orla held her hand out, and Michelle preemptively rolled her eyes.

“No, Orla, we aren’t going to your house-“

“What about James’ room,” she said. Michelle perked up, giving a rare smile, while Clare looked aghast, and Erin continued to ponder, what was Dee doing?

“No- we can’t,” Clare said, jumping up as if she was shocked out of her seat “Michelle, it’s James’ room!” Michelle shrugged, and Erin rose too, looking just as bored as before. Michelle cocked her head as the four of them approached the stairs.

“Michelle!”“Look, Agatha fuckin’ Christie, I know it’s James’ room,” Michelle said, planting one foot on the first step with glee “we might not even be able to get in the room, since he’s always lockin’ it before he goes. He’s always proper arsey about his room, so this could be fun!” Clare was silenced for a moment, and Michelle took the opportunity to bolt up the stairs, followed by the three girls, Clare bringing up the rear with a thunderous look.

“Locked.” 

Erin kissed her teeth and leant against the banister, frowning, and wondering, what was Dee doing? - Orla however, wouldn’t take something as simple as this blocking the fun for the day. She procured a hair clip from her mane, and bent it out of shape, before crouching at the keyhole and beginning to fiddle with it, lip bit in conversation.

“Since when can you pick locks, ay,” Erin asked, looking at the girl suspiciously, and the brunette shrugged as a click was heard, and the door handle eased in Michelle’s grip.

“Your diary is fun to read, and you always lock your door,” Orla shrugged, and Erin looked like she had swallowed a lemon whole, before they were walking into James’ room with trepidation, like they were about to unveil a secret that they shouldn’t be…

….the secret, it turned out, was a room that had some Doctor Who stuff on the walls, and besides that, was devoid of anything of interest. Immediately, they all deflated, and Orla was the only one who got to work, falling to her hands and knees and sorting through whatever was under James’ bed. Clare leaned against the door, crossing her arms defiantly, while Michelle and Erin sat on the bed, avoiding Orla’s flailing legs.

“I don’t know why he was being so fuckin’ bitchy about things,” Michelle muttered, giving the look a disgusted expression, with one sweeping look “I know he’s a fuckin’ weirdo, why hide all this-“ she knocked an Doctor Who figurine from the bedside table “-behind a locked door.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Michelle,” Clare said with a humourless laugh “maybe he was scared of you breaking in. Which he was right about!” She gestured to the three girls, one of which was scattering books, shoes and whatever else askew underneath the bed.

“Oh, pipe down Clare,” Michelle snapped, scowling at the girl “I mean, aren’t you curious, too? He could be doing damn near anythin’ in here- he could be the Pablo Escobar of Derry, and we wouldn’t know since he’s fuckin’ blown us off for whatever the fuck!” Michelle looked sullen for a split second, and Clare’s eyes widened.

“Michelle, are you- sad that James is hangin’ out with us as much anymore,” Clare asked, and Michelle looked alarmed…before she sagged, and crossed her arms, angrier that Clare had seen her than at James.

“Well, yeah! I mean, it isn’t the same is it,” Michelle said, and when she saw the look Erin was giving her, she dismissed her words with a wave “I mean, I don’t miss miss him. It’s just…the group’s weird without him, y’know?” Clare nodded, when Orla spoke from beneath the bed.

“I found somethin’,” she said, and Michelle shrugged.  
“It’s probably some fuckin’ Doctor Who sex toy,” she said, and Oral slid out from underneath the bed, hair tangled with dust bunnies to which she paid no mind. She brought with her a plastic bag, containing a leather bag, zipped shut, with a note saying ‘DON’T TOUCH MICHELLE’ on it. Michelle tutted, and crumpled the paper up and threw it away.

“Good advice,” she said “don’t touch me. Now here…” she snatched the bag from Orla, who was now fighting the dust bunnies valiantly. With a deep breath, and Clare muttering misgivings, she zipped the bag open, heart pounding…

“What the fuck?”

There were several items of escalating alarm in there. The first, was a polaroid camera. Whenever James got one of those, Michelle demanded to know. She hadn’t seen him use it - hell, she didn’t even know he had one, or how he could afford one! She examined it, a bit too carelessly, before Clare snatched it from her with a leer.  
“Michelle, if you break it, I squeal,” she said, and Michelle stamped her foot angrily.

“I liked it better when you were easier to scare. Tellin’ everyone you were a wee dyke made you too brave,” Michelle said, and allowed her to have it, before Orla pulled from the bag’s depths, two items that made them all, particularly Michelle, feel faint.

A bottle of lube, and a condom.

“Trojan magnum- ah, Jesus, I didn’t need to know that!” None of the girls wanted to be the one to examine the items, so they immediately tossed them back in the bag, Michelle in particular shivering. She gave the girls a sickened look, before looking curiously at what looked like a pile of papers.

“What’re they?” Orla pulled them from the bag and saw that they weren’t just piles of papers, but polaroids of James - James and…

“David Donnelly,” Erin asked, before adding “not that I’d care, because I have Dee, but-“

“Oh my- girls, look.” Clare, previous objections forgotten, thrust some of them to Michelle, and some to Erin, whereas Orla was still rooting through the bag which was well and truly empty. Michelle felt faint, but forced herself to look at them, and felt like the air had vanished from her lungs.

They weren’t explicit, nor graphic - but they were James at his most vulnerable, with David. One polaroid of them laughing together, and one of them with David sat in this very room, pulling a funny face. Another was of James resting his head on David’s chest, the other’s hand tangled in his hair. Another of David sitting at a riverbank, the cuffs of his jeans rolled up to his knees, with him laughing to the camera, his feet resting in the water. Michelle blinked a few times, unsure, before Erin began to speak tentatively.

“Is James ga-“

A bang. The unmistakable sound of a door slamming, followed by the clatter of keys, and heavy footsteps, that were fast approaching the FUCKING STAIRS! Michelle looked to the other girls in alarm, before she was stuffing the items back in the leather bag, which she threw underneath the bed with a loud bang. The girls looked at each other in alarm - before they scattered.

James burst into the room, not curious as to why his locked door was now open for him - he was more focused on the boy who’s hand he was holding, who he dragged in, and began to kiss. David’s hands fell to James’s waist, and the British boy moaned into the kiss, as David fell to the bed, lying on his back as James straddled him with a hungry grin.

“You sure Michelle or whoever won’t be back soon,” David asked and James shook his head as he moved to pull David’s shirt off, breathing coming out in heavy pants.

“No, they said they were planning to go to town,” James said. James pulled his own shirt off, and David moved his hands down to grope his ass, which elicited a chuckle from the curly haired boy. As the pair continued to kiss and feel one another up, they were unaware of the four girls hiding throughout the room - one under the bed, one in the closet, one hiding behind the door, and one behind the curtain.

Michelle, from underneath the bed, caught Erin’s eye as the blonde peeked from behind the curtain, and mouthed ‘GET THE FUCK BACK BEHIND THE CURTAIN!’, and Erin was more than happy to oblige. They stayed like that for some time, faces burning as James and David went at it, before they heard something that made their stomachs sink.

“D’you have my condoms? Cause I want to fuck you so bad,” David groaned, and added in a huskier voice “fuck, you gonna call me the thing you did last time again?” Michelle had to cover her mouth to prevent her gasp being heard, before James began to speak.

“Oh, you know what I’m gonna call you, Mr. Big Di-“

“STOP!”

Michelle screeched; she couldn’t listen anymore. As if things couldn’t get any worse, as Michelle felt herself being pulled out from under the bed by an incensed James and a blushing David, Orla swung the closet door open, looking disappointed.

“Why couldn’t you wait until after the fun bit,” she said, and as Michelle’s stomach began to knot, Erin and Clare then revealed their hiding places. James looked aghast, then angered - before Michelle extended her hand to David with a bashful grin, as the other boy pulled his shirt back on.

“I’m Michelle, I don’t think we’ve met,” she said, and James groaned.

“Oh, Jesus, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm back again. I don't know if I'm ready yet to go back to writing Champagne and Whiskey Kisses because I'm actually unhappy with the product at the moment. Would you all still be interested in it if I rewrote it?
> 
> As for this fanfic - how would you all feel if I were to make this a series of the girls meeting David/finding out about him and James's relationship in a series of different ways? Not all will be like this, it could be anything! If you're interested in that, let me know! And hell, maybe even suggest a way they could find out. 
> 
> With all that said, rate and review! Thank you.


End file.
